Swampgator
Swampgator is a seal lynx point classic tabby tom. Description Appearance :Swampgator's fur is short and dense, and a bit cloud-like, having a soft texture. The base of his pelt is a gray-brown color, being darker in the center of his body, and slowly turning lighter as it goes out. His head, tail, and paws are a darker shade of gray-brown, like the center of his pelt. Swampgator's fur isn't very sleek, in fact, it's fairly fluffy, but it is short. His pelt pattern is a marbled tabby, but his pelt color does look a bit odd, since the colors on his pelt fade from lighter, to dark, to light once more. Every time he sheds his leaf-bare coat, Swampgator's pattern (of stripes) change, but they stay in a marbled tabby pattern. :Swampgator's bone structure is very strong and sturdy, with an average thickness. He's a very well-muscled cat, attracting many she-cats, though he doesn't seem to care about them much, he only cares about his duty. Swampgator's eyes are a bright, light green color, flecked over-so-slightly with a bit of light blue. His shoulder blades are larger, sticking out from his pelt slightly. His whiskers are longer than most cat's, drooping slightly, and being a bright cream-white color. Swampgator's muscular legs are long, ending with massive pale paws. His toes are rather short and stubby, yet large, fitting his large paws well. His paw-pad's are a pale gray, with a slight hue of pink, being rough and strong in texture. His lungs are massive, showing that he's one to run long and quickly, showing under his pelt as he breathes in and out. There's a notable scar on Swampgator's back, that he received as an apprentice from an unknown cause, though it's suspected to be from practicing with his mother (though she was never his mentor). His ears are an average size, and a perfect triangle shape, having perfect hearing. Swampgator's neck is a little longer than an average cat's, but other can never really tell this, only when he fully stretches it out. His chest is wide and sturdy, and the fur on it is soft, a bit softer than the rest of the fur on his pelt. :Swampgator stands with his front legs close together, and his rear legs spread farther apart (but not too far apart). He keeps his head a bit high up, but not too high, because he believes he'll look arrogant and too proud. Swampgator keeps his chest pushed forward just a bit, and his ears pricked. Swampgator keeps his tail slightly low, but perfectly curved, dipping down and then rising back up. When threatened or angered, Swampgator often flexes his muscles and claws to warn his opponent/enemy that they're going too far. Swampgator's claws are sharp and unusually long, making him quite deadly in battle. Health :Swampgator is a fit tom who does work constantly, and can get a bit annoying due to his great amount of energy. Swampgator's physical health's ok, the only problem being his stamina. He can run fast, but not too far, being a heavier cat due to his size. His lungs aren't all that powerful, but his speed and long, muscular legs makes up for it. His heart is still strong, the only thing holding him back from having a large or normal amount of stamina is his lung power and heavy weight from his size, as stated earlier. :On a positive note, Swampgator's has a great amount of strength, due to his constant activity. Swimming makes his shoulders powerful, and running keeps his legs strong. Swampgator's bones are healthy and strong, keeping up with his body. There isn't too much fat on Swampgator's body, just enough to keep him healthy. There's no known cancer or any tumors on/in Swampgator's body, which is a rather big plus for him. Swampgator has a rather strong immune system, blocking out quite a few viruses from entering his body, though he does get sick every now and then. Since he isn't a neutered cat, he doesn't have a large amount of excess body fat, and not being neutered keeps him rather active and athletic. :Swampgator's known for being stable, his mind often being clear, thoughts quickly coming and going inside his mind. He doesn't have any known issues, such as anger issues or amnesia. His memories and thoughts are clear, coming to his brain quickly. His actions are perfectly fine as well, his brain reacting well with his body. Swampgator doesn't have any cancer or any tumors in/on his brain, and he hasn't been a victim of seizures. His brain is rather healthy, holding quite a bit of information, and a rather large size, making him quite intelligent. Swamgator hasn't suffered from any concussions in his life, at least he hasn't yet. Character :Swampgator is a little ball of sass and energy. He can typically be taken as friendly and willing to help, but if you give him a fight, he'll fight all day and night with you. He's one who lives for the little things in life, which includes coming up with painfully sarcastic remarks. For a cat as hardworking as Swampgator, one would expect a lack of energy from time to time, yet the tom seems to always find an extra ounce of energy somewhere. He's very energetic, and surprisingly easy to excitement. :In fact, the tom seems to live for the excitement, and can't stand boredom. He tends to unintentionally sniff out action or excitement. Because of the 'image' Swampgator believed he had to live up to, he tried to act as professional as possible in important situations. However, he might be stubborn, but it's not very difficult to loosen him up, if one knows what to do. Despite being seen as a great leadership figure, Swampgator has one major issue: he loves fighting. Arguments, physical beatings, it doesn't matter. The little fireball loves to get in on the action, and kick others when they're down. :He originally came off cold because of his said 'image' in the past, so it was easy to think Swampgator was an uptight snot who hated conversation and fun. Thankfully, catching him off-guard wasn't difficult, although throwing Swampgator off could have resulted in something potentially disastrous, if the situation was dire. Stubborn he is, but this can be avoided with completely shocking him and forcing him to immediately drop this leaderly image. Thankfully, Swampgator has slowly given up trying to act like said 'image', realizing that motivation was key to his Clan. :As he's growing into his new position as a warrior, Swampgator is slowly learning that he doesn't have to act like some party-pooper. Typically, he isn't one for being the center of attention, but he's slowly learning to love being the party. He knows his mom would probably be disappointed in his actions (too bad he can't remember her), but he's discovered that motivating his Clan works better than stiffly walking around like some fancy and serious leader. Passionate, fiery, and intelligent, he has developed into an excellent and unique leader...although, it'd be better if he was a bit more private. Abilities Biography WIP, ex-experimentee, only survivor with his few family members Images Life Trivia *Just going to save him if Whiskers can ever get a leader or make a clan. *He's been a leader with experimental-caused super powers for years, so this'll be an interesting change. **Therefore, Whiskers isn't certain as to where she shall put him. She might even just see about having him form his own Clan, instead. No idea yet. *And, through those years, he's NEVER had a mate or kittens...sadly. Category:Characters